


Cold Feet

by Crimson1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, barry is a space heater, len has cold feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry loves Len's bed and all the cozy covers, but Len tends to run cold. Barry might just need to warm him up in order to have a pleasant night. Pure shmoopy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble, because this is me and Mr. Crimson. Like seriously, this is us exactly. My husband did call me an ice queen one night because of my feet, and often a heat vampire. Guess I'm just cold-blooded. ;-)

Barry snuggled deeper into the covers. One thing he loved about Len’s bed was the amount of soft, downy, heavy blankets on it, especially now that it was chillier outside. His apartment was kept cool to accommodate his love for sweaters, as well as for that unique feeling of being surrounded by warmth while just outside the covers was a shiver-inducing chill. 

“Floor should be cold, tip of my nose,” Len had said, “but the rest cozy and content. You know you like it that way too, Scarlet.”

Barry did. It was the same reason everyone liked the cold side of the pillow, and would sometimes flip it over during the night. The right combination of hot and cold was the definition of bliss. 

“Warming up the bed for me?” Len’s smooth voice called from the doorway. 

Barry peeked an eye open above the covers that were currently just above his nose. He hummed at the sight of his boyfriend in nothing but navy blue sleep pants with silver snowflakes on them—a birthday gift from Lisa apparently, that made more and more of an appearance as the holidays approached. Len was also barefoot. 

“Someone has to,” Barry mumbled into the comforter. “You have to be freezing.”

Len snorted, setting the alarm for Barry first—he always remembered, especially when Barry forgot—then flicked off the light. “Guess I’m just cold-blooded. Need outside sources to heat me up.”

Barry giggled and pulled the sheets down past his chin. “So you admit you’re just using me?”

“Absolutely.” Len slid under the covers, curling up against Barry’s side. Barry only had sleep pants on as well, actual official Flash brand too that Cisco had gotten for him. 

What a picture they painted beneath the covers, hero and villain. 

Barry radiated heat, so when Len’s cool arms encircled him, his chest flush to Barry’s side, he shivered. “You are seriously some sort of heat vampire.”

“I take what I want, Barry. You’re the one giving it up willingly.” He pressed his cold feet to Barry’s left calf and—holy shit!

“Len!” Barry squealed, struggling to no avail to escape the chill from his boyfriend. “Oh my god, your feet! Ice queen! Get away!” He only fought so hard though. He’d have been across the room in seconds if he really wanted to escape. 

“Ice queen?” Len hissed beside his ear, gathering Barry closer to him and keeping both feet pressed to his calf like a prison of cold on either side of his leg. “Does that make you my king, Barry?” 

“Whatever you want, just…oh my god, cold, cold!” He shifted his legs all the way to the edge of the bed until Len finally relented, though he didn’t remove the rest of his body. 

“I do love when you scream my name, kid. Better warm me up then, so I’m more tolerable to sleep with.”

“So that’s your game, huh?” Barry turned in Len’s arms, snuggling against the cooler skin in an attempt to pass some of his warmth on. At least his arms and chest were better than those icicle feet. 

“I can be quite diabolical I’ve been told.”

“Mmm…guess I better be diabolical right back,” Barry said, and rolled them until the full form of Captain Cold lay beneath him. Barry dipped down to kiss Len’s lips, and when their noses brushed, even the tip of his boyfriend’s nose was cold, just the way they both liked it. 

Barry did his best to keep them beneath the covers as he warmed Len up, even once their sleep pants had become a pile of mingled red and blue on the floor. 

THE END


End file.
